Pretty Cure's Halloween Night
Pretty Cure's Halloween Night is a short story written by Fujiwara Hibiki to celebrate Halloween. Story Miwa slams open the door to Otoha's dressing room in the music industry building, dressed in a mid thigh length white dress with a red corset over the top, blood red knee length boots, black leggings and a black cape draped over her shoulders. "Ta-dah!" Miwa yells, baring her fake fangs. Solu jumps in fright as Sola flaps her wings in delight. Otoha sits on the white dressing room seat, smiling as she places her hands in her lap. "You look just like a vampire, Miwa," Otoha says. She then frowns and gets up to fix Miwa's cape that starts to fall off. Miwa pouts happily and when Otoha steps away, Miwa does a little twirl. "Hehe, who would like their blood to be sucked first?" Miwa wonders mischievously. Solu flies up onto Otoha's head and stays there. "Not me ~lulu!" Solu says frightened, afraid that Miwa is actually a vampire. Sola flies into Miwa's chest. "Me! I want to go first ~lala!" Sola squawks, not really understanding what Miwa meant. Otoha chuckles and goes to her wardrobe. "I thought I could wear something like this," she tells Miwa as she searches for her outfit. Miwa stands there holding Sola as she stares mischievously at the frightened Solu. Otoha grabs her outfit and spins around, holding it to her chest. "What do you think?" Otoha asks happily. Miwa's face falls in disgust. "An idol? Really, Otoha?" Otoha blinks and looks away embarrassed. "Today is Halloween! Not your idol performance! Idols are not scary! They're too cute for Halloween!" Miwa exclaims. Sola nods in agreement. "I prefer something cute rather than scary ~lulu," Solu says as he flies down to take a look, trying to make Otoha feel better. Otoha smiles. "Thanks, Solu," she says as she reaches out for Solu to pat his head. Solu blushes in response. "I don't care if this isn't cute. I can wear whatever I am comfortable in!" Otoha says to Miwa and Sola who pout in disappointment. "Plus, idols are very popular at the moment...unlike vampires," Otoha states, smirking before rushing out of the room to change. Miwa glares after her and falls onto the nearby couch as Sola and Solu hover by the door. *** "Trick or Treat!" Miwa yells as the door opens to reveal an old woman. "My, my! Do you want some candy, Vampire-san?" she asks as she holds out a bowl of candy. "Yes please!" Miwa says greedily, grabbing a handful. Otoha stands awkwardly to the side, watching Miwa put the candy in her pink satchel. The lady notices Otoha and smiles. "Here, have some too, Idol-san," she offers. Otoha smiles and gracefully picks a few to put in her lilac purse. "Thank you," she says politely. Miwa runs off down the dark street with Sola flying beside her. Otoha sighs as the two laugh loudly. "W-why does this holiday exist ~lulu?" Solu stutters as a skeleton walks past, scaring Solu. "I don't know. Probably to make children overweight," Otoha replies. Her eyes widen when she sees a black cat. "Oh know, I'm cursed," she whispers as the black cat turns its head and stares at Otoha with its large yellow eyes. Solu squawks and flies over to Miwa. "Otoha is cursed ~lulu!" Solu squawks. Miwa stares blankly at Solu then at the frightened Otoha. Miwa bursts out laughing and doubles over to regain her breath. "Cursed? Where did you get that idea from, Solu?" Miwa asks between giggles. "Otoha said so ~lulu!" Solu says. Sola glides over to Otoha, who has just made her way towards them to avoid the cat that follows her, and lands on her left shoulder. "Cursed ~lala?" Sola says curiously. "I saw a black cat. That gives you bad luck," Otoha says quietly. "Does a black cat have magical powers ~lala?" Sola asks as she points down at the curious cat with her pink tinted wings. Otoha squeals and grabs Miwa's arm. Miwa shakes her head. "She's just being superstitious. Black cats can't give you bad luck. They're just cats," Miwa says as she bends down to pet the black cat. Otoha lets go of Miwa's arm and backs away. Sola stares at the cat and cocks her head to the side. "Oh..." is all she manages to say. "Anyway, back to trick or treating!" Miwa announces as she stands back up to go towards the main street when she stops dead. "G-g-ghost!" Miwa screams. "Ghost!?" Solu says in surprise and Miwa and Solu take off in the other direction. Otoha and Sola watch the two escape, blinking. "What's so scary about a ghost ~lala?" Sola asks. "You ask too many questions, Sola," Otoha says and starts after them. "Come on Sola. Party's over," Otoha calls when she notices that Sola isn't following. Sola flies after her when the ghost Miwa and Solu saw appears before Otoha. "Misora Otoha-san, right?" asks the ghost. "Yes?" Otoha replies, raising her eyebrow. "Can I have your autograph?" the ghost asks. Otoha sighs. "Sorry, I don't have a pen. Come bother me later." With that she walks away with Sola right behind her. As Miwa and Solu's scream echo down another street, Sola's vampire cape falls off and onto the black cat, who looks up confused. "Meow?" the cats purrs in confusion as it shakes the cape of its head. It jumps onto the nearby fence and begins licking its paw as Miwa and Solu come back down the street with Otoha and Sola right behind them. Author's Note *The song Trick or Treat! plays when the quartet go trick or treating. Category:Soar Pretty Cure! Category:Stories Category:Short Stories